Suzumiya haruhi 5D's
by Lord Caos
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si los miembros de la brigada SOS fueran elegidos para convertirse en signos y salvar al mundo? Para todos los fans de Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu y Yu-gi-Oh! 5D's espero que les guste


Capitulo 1 Las señales del cielo

En la infinito espacio algo flota a la deriva un gigantesco asteroide recorre sin rumbo el universo

hasta que llega a un pequeño rincon de la galaxia e impacta en un planeta. Del asteroide emerge una criatura gigantesca y monstruosa un ser cullo unico fin es alimentarse de la vida de los planetas como un parasito, se adientra en la tierra hasta llegar al nucleo del planeta y yace alli durante millones y millones de años absobiendo la energia del planeta.

Millones de años pasan hasta llegar al presesnte era un dia como cualquier otro ,simple sin nada interesante y aburrido pero no lo era para cierta estudiante. Haruhi Suzumiya era alguien especial y sabia que ese dia era especial de verdad y no era el tipico dia de siempre pero aun asi no pasa nada fuera de lo comun o almenos de lo que ella consideraba común.

- Kyon: haruhi has estado todo el dia mirando la ventana

- Haruhi: estoy esperando que paso algo

- Kyon: algo? que cosa?

- Haruhi: ni idea

- Kouzumi: Hey Kyon ¿que le pasa a haruhi?

- Kyon: Espera a que pase algo

- Yuki: Al parecer eso evita que se aburra

- Mikuru: si esta entretenida con algo entonces no habra peligro de que destruya el mundo

- Kouzumi: O se cree un espacio cerrado

- Kyon: Como sea yo ya me voy, nos vemos mañana

Kyon se fue a su casa sin imaginar lo q pasaria. Esa noche Kyon hacia la tarea tranquilamente pero de repente sono el telefono, contesto y era haruhi.

- Haruhi: Kyon enciende tu televisor y pon las noticas rapido

- Kyon: Eh haruhi que pasa? espera hay otra llamada

- Mikuru: Kyon tienes q ver el canal 4

- Kyon: Mikuru que sucede? otra llamada?

- Yuki: canal 4

- Kyon: Nagato? pero que..?....de nuevo?

- Kouzumi: Kyon pon el canal 4

- Kyon: Koizumi...alguien me pude decir que sucede?

Kyon molesto encendio la tele y puso el noticiero del canal 4 en vivo se reportaba algo sin presedentes, en medio del cielo habia un dibujo gigantesco, una araña el dibujo era gigantesco y de color morado, Kyon vio por la ventana de su cuarto y podia ver el gigantesco dibujo en el cielo.

- Kyon: Que es eso?

Los demas tambien veian la gran imagen desde sus casas y Haruhi lo veia soriente

- Haruhi: Sabia que algo iba a pasar

Al dia siguiente, Kyon fue a la escuela y no dejaba de pensar en ese dibujo en el cielo y pensaba si era eso de lo que hablaba Haruhi, al voltear por una esquina vio algo que le llamo la atencion. En el suelo habia una carta blanca nunca antes habia vista una carta asi, la recogio y tenia el dibujo de un dragon negro y rojo

Red Dragon Archifiend

- Kyon: Que carta mas rara

Kyon la guardo y siguio su camino a la escuela, alli todo el mundo hablaba del incidente ocurrido

y Haruhi estaba mas entusiasmada que nunca.

- Haruhi: Bien todos saben del incidente de anoche

- Koizumi: Si ese extraño, dibujo que sera?

- Haruhi: Al parecer este es un trabajo para la brigada SOS

- Kyon: De que hablas?

- Haruhi: Averiguaremos que hay detras de esto presiento que es algo grande

- Kyon: Y por que tenemos q hacerlo?

- Haruhi: A eso nos dedicamos a resolver casos y misterios paranormales

- Kyon: El unico misterio que quiero saver es como me involucre en todo esto. No creo que haya sido algo para normal tal vez solo fue una broma o una projeccion o algo asi

- Haruhi: Bien sera mejor que vayamos a buscar algo de infromacion

Kyon saco la carta que encontro y se puso a examinarla

3000 atk 2000 def Oscuridad tipo Dragon Syncro

- Mikuru: Que es eso Kyon?

- Kyon: Algo que encontre, nunca habia visto una carta asi

- Mikuru: se parece a esta que tambien encontre

Mikuru saca otra carta y se la muestra era blanca pero tenia el dibujo de otro dragon.

- Kyon: Ancient Fairy Dragon

- Mikuru: Si lo encontre esta mañana en la puerta de mi casa

- Kouzumi: Yo tengo esta

Black Winged Dragon

- Yuki: Y yo

Black Rose Dragon

- Haruhi: Todos tienen una? esta es la mia

Stardust Dragon

- Kyon: Que son estas cartas?

- Mikuru: Creo que deben ser de algun juego

- Zoizumi: Que extraño los cinco encontramos una

- Haruhi: Tendra algo q ver con lo de anoche?

- Kyon: Solo es un coincidencia no puede ser otra cosa

Todos se fueron a sus casas al terminar las clases, esa noche algo desperto a Haruhi

era una luz que venía de su velador, abrio el cajon y vio que su carta brillaba.

- Haruhi: Que pasa con esto?

Stardust Dragon

- Haruhi: Supongo q brilla en la oscuridad o algo asi

Haruhi se acerco a su ventana y vio algo q la dejo sorprendida en el cielo habia otro simbolo

esta vez era el mono

- Haruhi: Que es eso?

Haruhi acerco la carta a la ventana y esta brillo mas

- Haruhi: Lo sabia estas cartas estan relacionadas pero ¿que significa?

Al día siguiente, Haruhi se reunio con los demas en el salon de la brigada, Haruhi les conto lo que vio la anterior noche y les mostro una enciclpodia donde estaba en dibujo de la araña y del mono.

- Koizumi: las lineas de nazca?

- Haruhi: Asi es, esas son las imagenes que han estado apareciendo en el cielo

- Kyon: Ahora con mas razon creo que todo fue un montage

- Haruhi: Y lo mas importante es q estas cinco cartas q tenemos estan relacionadas eso, significa que es nuestro deber averiguar que esta pasando

- Kyon: Como siempre solo escucha lo que quiere oir

Kyon hablo con Mikuru, Koizumi y Yuki

- Kyon: Estas cartas son solo eso verdad? cartas

- Yuki: Las cartas poseen datos que no puedo analizar

- Kyon: Y que hay de las figuras en el cielo?

- Mikuru: No hay registro historico sobre algo asi, en lo personal me preocupa un poco

- Kyon: Tienes algo q decir Koizumi?

- Kouzumi: He pedido a la agencia que averigue algo sobre esas imagenes, pero aun no saben nada

- Kyon: Entonces esto puede ser obra de Haruhi?

- Yuki: Negativo

Kyon estaba pensativo, por lo general todo lo extraño que les ocurria lo causaba Haruhi de forma inconciente, pero segun los demas esto no tenia nada que ver con ella. Todos se fueron a sus casas, Haruhi les dijo q debian averiguar algo sobre las extrañas señales q estaban apareciendo,mientras......

En un oscuro lugar unas personas encapuchadas se reunian

- El momento esta proximo

- Aun asi para llevar a cabo nuestro plan necesitamos que los demas se nos unan

- Aun no estamos completos pero creo que nosotros somo ssuficientes

- No, para lograr nuetro plan necesitamos estar todos

- Que hay de los dragones?

- Aun no han dado señal pero es seguro que ya hayan elegido a sus portadores

- De ser asi debemos estar preparados

- Si pero dudo mucho que los signos nos den problemas

Fin del Capitulo 1


End file.
